La rosa marchita
by Velaryon
Summary: Finalmente, y con bastante retraso, llega la esperadisima, por mi XD, continuacion de la rosa y el zafiro con un nuevo POV que hará las delicias de las jovencitas de los Siete Reinos. Este POV se ha hecho por petición expresa de una de las seguidoras de la historia, así que enviame un MP si quieres ver a un personaje concreto en esta historia .


Un estallido de piedras, madera y arena cegó por completo al Caballero de las Flores. Las rocas silbaban a su alrededor mientras se arrastraba apartando los cadáveres de la trinchera.

"Maldito Matarreyes. Créeme, yo también sé pagar mis deudas. A ti y a tu nueva puta" Masculló mientras veía como una flecha atravesaba el casco del sargento que iba delante de él.

-Echaos a tierra mi señor o nos alcanzarán- grito su escudero tirándole del jubón verde.

"Arena, roca y sangre, esto es lo único que vamos a encontrar aquí"

Hacía tan solo un día que había llegado junto a cinco mil tropas de refresco al asedio de Rocadragón y ya estaba deseando marcharse

"Todo por cortesía de mi querido hermano juramentado, el gran Jaime Lannister, asesino de reyes. Que sea mi Lord Comandante no lo salvará cuando tenga un palmo de acero en las tripas" Se repitió por quinta vez ese día mientras avanzaba por una de las trincheras de la playa, excavadas hacia ya meses y que les permitía acercarse a las murallas del castillo enemigo.

Mientras cientos de soldados correteaban por las trincheras formando orugas humanas por las playas de arena negra, los defensores de Rocadragón los recibían con una lluvia de flechas y proyectiles de catapultas.

El aire era irrespirable, una mezcla de humo, sal y brea que se metía en los pulmones y provocaba arcadas. Y por encima de ese, el hedor de cientos de cadáveres que se había quedado pudriéndose a las puertas de la gran muralla de Rocadragón. Cuerpos despedazados por piedras y lanzas que habían sido pasto de las gaviotas.

"Nunca había visto unas gaviotas tan gordas" se dijo ser Loras mirando al cielo cenizo.

En ese momento él y sus hombres llegaron a una gran trinchera donde desembocaban el resto y vio reunidos a gran cantidad de soldados Lannister y Tyrell.

"Estos son lo peor de cada ejercito. Los soldados cobardes son los únicos que pueden ver el final de una guerra y estos están ahora a mi mando "

Tres días antes se encontraba en desembarco del rey tomando vino especiado junto con el Lord Comandante Lannister cuando este le dio la noticia.

¡¿Estáis loco Matarreyes¿¡ ¡Enviarme a Rocadragón¡ Mi sitio esta junto a su majestad el rey Tommen, protegiéndolo de sus enemigos. – escupió Loras Tyrell derramando el vino especiado.

El rey ya tiene suficientes guardias para protegerlo, entre ellos yo, su tío legítimo, así que os recomiendo que os tranquilicéis. La decisión ha sido tomada por el Consejo así que podéis elegir entre obedecer mis órdenes o no. En el caso de que elijáis la segunda opción creo que sabéis cual es el castigo por deserción ¿eh Loras? – replicó con calma Jaime Lannister mientras hacia equilibrios para no derramar el vino. Cada día se sentía mas torpe con la mano izquierda

Se hará lo que vos digáis Lord Comandante.

Ser Loras Tyrell se alisó el jubon que lucía bajo su armadura de lamas blancas e intentó recuperar la compostura.

Pero si creéis que con esto os librareis de mi estáis muy equivocado- dijo Loras con fría rabia.

Oh, ya lo creo que no me librare de ti chico. Pero al menos salvaré la vida de una amiga. Brienne de Tarth me lo ha contado todo. Tal vez tu hermana debería controlar mejor su lengua, que por lo que veo es tan afilada como vuestra espada.

La cara de Loras se puso tan blanca como su capa al oír estas palabras.

¿Qué insinuáis Matarreyes? – dijo con la voz entrecortada

Yo no insinúo nada Tyrell, ni falta que me hace. Tu hermana ya ha dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. No me puedo creer que pongáis en peligro vuestra vida y el honor de vuestra Casa por vengar a un falso rey muerto.

¡Callaos¡ ¡Os prohíbo hablar así de Renly¡- gritó Loras mientras se levantaba tirando la silla y desenvainando la espada

El estrépito alarmo a ser Balon Swann y a ser Meryn que se encontraban custodiando la puerta.

¿Ocurre algo lord comandante? - Dijo Balon Swann mirando a ser Loras mientras acariciaba el mango de su espada.

Nada en absoluto Swann, nuestro querido Loras solo intentaba hacer recordar a un pobre manco como yo como se empuña una espada. Podéis retiraos. Gracias- Dijo cuando los dos capas blancas cerraron la puerta. – Y ahora sentaos o haré que ser Ilyn os recorte esos bonitos rizos castaños Tyrell.

Me las pagaréis Lannister. Me las pagaréis todas juntas …- susurró apretando tanto los labios que apenas se oyó nada de lo que dijo

Haré como que no he oído nada Tyrell. Creedme, con lo que sé y lo que habéis hecho ahora vuestra cabeza podría decorar las murallas de la Fortaleza Roja. ¡Y os juro por los Siete que nunca hemos tenido una tan bonita¡ Pero eso le partiría el corazón las muchachitas de Desembarco. Y no pasaré a la historia como el Lord Comandante que mandó matar a su propio hermano juramentado por una mujer cualquiera.

En cambio me mandáis a morir en ese peñón- replico Loras

¡A morir decís¡ Deberíais darme las gracias. Sois aún muy joven y esta puede ser la última batalla de una guerra en la que no habéis dado un solo tajo. Os doy la oportunidad de distinguiros como el liberador de Rocadragón, ¡que digo¡ como el héroe al que todas las damas recordarán en su lecho de bodas mientras sus maridos las desvirgan. Casi me dais envidia Tyrell- dijo Jaime Lannister con una sonrisa torcida.

¿Creéis que soy un niño, que no veo más allá de mis narices? Como ya os dije se perfectamente que me mandáis a la muerte para proteger a vuestra amiguita: la puta de Tarth.

Me parece que la llaman la doncella de Tarth, pero es igual. Efectivamente, me importa una mierda vuestro honor o que os convirtáis un héroe, y sí que quiero proteger a una inocente de una muerte que no merece. Pero os equivocáis en una cosa: no deseo vuestra muerte, según los informes el asedio de Rocadragón durará solo unos meses más. Os llevaréis toda la gloria de la batalla sin apenas mover el culo de la silla de campaña. Podréis pasaros esos meses con los jovencitos imberbes de la villa haciendo lo que queráis. Mientras tanto yo tendré tiempo de demostrar la inocencia de Brienne y mandarla lejos de vos. Y ahora desapareced de mi vista.

No te confíes Matarreyes, las rosas también tenemos nuestras espinas …- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta sonoramente

Allí en Rocadragón recordaba vividamente la escena y un regusto a bilis le llenaba la boca. No estaba dispuesto a caer en las trampas del león tullido. Acabaría con el asedio inmediatamente aunque tuviera que sacrificar a todos los hombres de su guarnición y volvería a tiempo para cobrarse su preciada venganza. No por su hermana, que se había comportado como una verdadera estúpida al visitar a Brienne y confesarle sus planes creyendo que no tenía escapatoria, sino por Renly. Su verdadero rey.

"Y mi único amor"

Apretó fuerte la espada y montó en uno de los caballos que habían conseguido sobrevivir al viaje a través de las trincheras. Ya había dirigido tres asaltos con cientos de bajas desde que llego el día anterior a la isla. Este sería el definitivo. Pondría a todas las reservas a su disposición

El caballo corcoveó asustado por la arena que saltaba al otro lado de la trinchera cuando los grandes pedruscos lanzados desde el castillo golpeaban contra ella.

Cuando Loras logró tranquilizarlo, gritó para hacerse oír por encima del sonido del oleaje, los silvidos de las flechas y los gritos y gemidos de los moribundos. Cientos de soldados llegados de las pequeñas carreteras excavadas en la playa se encontraban ahora en la gran trinchera situada apenas a trescientos metros de las murallas de Rocadragón. Mojados, tiritando por el frío y el miedo y deseando salir huyendo, no parecía los mejores efectivos para un asalto

"Hijos de granjeros, ganaderos y chusma de los suburbios de Desembarco. ¿Con esto esperas que conquiste el castillo Matarreyes?"

Inspiró y volvió a gritar:

¡Soldados¡ ¡Ese es nuestro objetivo¡- dijo señalando con la espada las grandes murallas- ¡ Rocadragón¡ ¡ Hogar ancestral de los príncipes dragón¡ ¡ Y tumba del traidor de Stannis, que intenta apoderarse del trono de su propio sobrino¡- los gritos y el entrechocar de las armas contra los escudos recorrieron toda la trinchera – ¡ Ellos son pocos, mal armados y abandonados por un rey en fuga¡ ¡ Nosotros muchos, felices muchos, que clavaremos sus cabezas en picas, saquearemos sus arcas y violaremos a sus esposas¡- Los gritos redoblaron. Por un momento aquellos desarrapados parecieron un verdadero ejercito- ¡ AHORA O NUNCA ¡ ¡CARGAAAD¡

A la orden de carga el caballo de Loras giró y rebasó de un salto la trinchera. Siguiéndolo, miles de hombres surgieron de trincheras repartidas por todo el perímetro del castillo.

Armados con lanzas, escudos, hachas y espadas los hombres se lanzaron a través de la arena contra las murallas de Rocadragón.

Nada mas salir una nueva ráfaga de flechas comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

Ser Loras, que encabezaba la carga levantó el escudo blanco de la guardia real, en el que impactaron dos saetas. Otra se incrusto entre las articulaciones de su armadura, sin llegar a tocar la carne.

Un grupo de caballería formado por una mezcla de caballeros de casas menores y jinetes libres de unió a su cabalgada por lo que pronto eran unos cincuenta jinetes los que lo acompañaban.

A su izquierda vio como algunos soldados ya habían alcanzado las murallas orientales, más próximas las trincheras e intentaban alzar, sin mucho éxito, algunas escalas.

Un gran estruendo acompañado de una nube de arena rojiza le hizo volver la cabeza.

Una roca lanzada por una catapulta había abierto a su derecha un enorme hueco entre el grupo de jinetes. Cuando dirigió la vista hacia atrás pudo ver caballos sin patas que intentaban levantarse, caballeros aplastados por sus propias monturas o que yacían bajo la gigantesca piedra salpicada de sangre. Por delante de él un palafrén guiado por un jinete al que la roca había descabezado comenzó a arrollar a algunos soldados a pie que se cruzaban en su camino. "Esto va muy mal, no hace falta ser un gran estratega para darse cuenta"

Una vez que llegaron a las murallas sus caballos se volvieron totalmente inútiles por lo que descabalgaron y los dejaron marchar. Ahora miles de hombres se apoyaban contra las murallas intentando encontrar refugio de las piedras lanzadas por los propios defensores de estas

-¡Ser Loras, cubríos¡-Gritó alguien. Un segundo mas tarde Loras Tyrell yacía en el suelo bajo el cuerpo de su escudero, que lo había empujado a la arena.

-Maldito seas Lann, que coño haces- le gritó apartándolo de encima. La cabeza del escudero se había hundido bajo el peso de un pedrusco y solo se podía ver una masa de carne sanguinolenta con algunos mechones de pelos rubios.

"Lo único de lo que están sobrados estos cabrones es de piedras"

¡Escalas arriba¡ - gritó mientras se levantaba. Tirando a un lado el cadáver de su malogrado escudero.

Los hombres que llevaban las escalas ya llevaban tiempo intentando anclarlas a las murallas pero, o estas estaban demasiado altas o los soldados del castillo rompían los maderos de las escaleras a espadazos, haciéndolas inservibles.

No obstante, cuando la mirada de Loras recorrió las almenas pudo ver algunos avances.

Las murallas orientales estaban repletas de escaleras, algunas de las cuales se mantenían en pie con dificultad pues comenzaban a romperse y a hundirse en la arena bajo el peso de los hombres que las escalaban. Algunos caían golpeados por rocas o eran alcanzados por proyectiles y arrastraban en su caída mortal a sus compañeros de armas. A pesar de todo una gran mayoría había conseguido abrirse paso y alcanzar la cima.

El panorama era mucho más desalentador en la parte de la muralla a la que intentaba acceder Loras. Más alta y mejor defendida, era un autentico reto mantener una escala el tiempo suficiente como para que alguien llegara arriba.

"No son escalas lo que necesitamos"

¡ Arch ¡ - Gritó Loras a uno de los sargentos que se dedicaban a dirigir a los soldados en sus fallidos intentos de escalada.

¿Mi señor?- respondió el barbudo sargento. Tenía toda la sobrevesta llena de sangre y arena y apenas se le oía decir nada por encima de todo el alboroto de la batalla

Levanta la bandera verde- le dijo Loras acercándole mucho la boca a la oreja para hacerse oír.

¿La verde mi señor? Todavía no es demasiado tarde, los hombres pueden alzar las escalas.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, los hombres no conseguían alcanzar la muralla occidental y en la oriental los que la había coronado estaban siendo masacrados.

"Tu eres el único responsable de todas estas muertes Matarreyes y todo por proteger a tu puta"

-Hazme caso imbécil o nos matarán a todos – Le volvió a gritar al sargento. Pero éste ya no lo escuchaba. Cuando abrió la boca para responderle una espuma roja salpicó a Loras en la mejilla. Una flecha le había atravesado la garganta.

Loras se arrojó hacia el cuerpo y le cortó con la espada los cierres de cuero de la coraza. Allí estaba. Su última oportunidad. Su as en la manga.

"Ahora o nunca." Ató el sucio trapo verde a una lanza semienterrada en la arena y comenzó a ondearla sobre su cabeza.

Cinco uñas verdes rasgaron el cielo de Rocadragón y un chico de blanco y rojo murió en la arena.


End file.
